Nothing ventured, Nothing gained
by SailorEarth5
Summary: Koushiro is seperated from the others in a portal accident and no Tentomon to help. (Which results in the portals being temporaily taken off line.) Jyoushiro (Yes, I know I suck at summaries)
1. Zetsuboo Suru

Zetsuboo Suru  
  
Cold, cold, biting cold. Wind, snow, white, can't see, can't hear, where is everyone? What had gone wrong?  
  
Red on white, a tiny dot moved across the landscape, alone in a vast world of white. Grey mountains in the distance rose majestically and faded into the sky, blending into the turmoil of the clouds. A forest on the right, deep rich green needles hidden beneath a blanket of snow, beneath which creatures sought shelter until the weather calmed.  
  
Cold, cold, have to find help, have got to find the others. What happened, what went wrong? So cold, so tired, need rest, I want to sleep, let me sleep, where is everyone?  
  
Dark eyes surveyed an unchanging land, covered in white. In front lay an empty expanse, behind a trail of feet, a single human's footsteps leading to the horizon. Soon to be filled in and obliterate any signs of life that passed that way.  
  
Got to keep going, got to keep moving, can't give in, can't give up. Cold, cold, can't feel my feet, so tired, so tired, everyone, what happened?  
  
The wind tore cruelly at the frail human body that dare walk out unprotected in the heart of the winter storm. It dragged at the thin shirt and soaked the inadequate jeans, which clung coldly to his legs. It bit the human's exposed arms, nipped at the boy's neck, ripped at his ears and stung his cheeks to a brilliant crimson red. His fingers curled tightly and clutched the fabric of his shirt, numb and cold, the fingernails turning purple and the fingers white. His toes had tingled for a while, but now felt like the boy had blocks of ice for feet. He had forgotten what it was like to be warm, out here in the cold wilderness. Chapped and blue, his lips set themselves in a line, while his frosted eyelids remained half open, searching for a change in the landscape. Anything, a human, a creature, something.  
  
Cold, cold, got to find shelter, got to get out of the storm. Got to find the others. Where is everyone?  
  
Thoughts scattered through the human's mind, unable to think clearly or string two thoughts together. Images, faces, of people, humans, creatures, flashed and swirled together, a confusion of data that the human could not understand. The tiny human continued forward towards the mountains, not knowing why, just that this direction was as good as any. But he was growing weaker; the blood in his veins slowing down, his heart pumping sluggishly, and every step he took was an awesome effort in his battle to keep moving.  
  
Everyone, where are you? Alone, all alone. Cold, cold, can't see, can't breathe. Where am I?  
  
At the edge of a frozen lake he stopped, unable to continue. He stared blankly for a moment, seeing uncomprehendingly the frozen surface of the ice and the beginnings of a forest, the majestic trees decked in gowns of frozen icicles. Then his knees gave way and he fell weakly into the snow, a limp doll that was pale and small. His body racked with shivers, but it soon stilled. Short red hair billowed out into the snow, and a yellow pineapple laptop laid a few feet away, having slipped from the boy's back without him knowing. Only his unseeing eyes remained open, staring into the gray sky as white snowflakes drifted slowly down.  
  
So tired, so cold. Sorry everyone, I'm sorry. I'm so tired. Let me rest. So cold, cold, freezing, dying, I'm dying. So tired.  
  
Koushiro Izumi, lost and alone, closed his eyes and felt the darkness overtake him. Around him the wind howled mournfully, empty and cold, across the plain. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Just a prologue, folks. Tell me what you think! (Oh, and later chapters WILL contain Yaoi. I think we all know by now what Yaoi is, but as a refresher, it's boys liking boys. So if that isn't your cup of tea, well, you know the drill. Hit the back button.) And of course, I don't own Digimon. See ya! 


	2. Gaman Suru

Gaman Suru  
(To be patient; to endure)  
  
Snowflakes drifted down slowly, lazily covering the earth in a coat of sharp white. The wind whistled softly, the pitch rising and falling between the branches of trees. The mountains remained solid and gray, marching away into the distance and clouds adorned their peaks. Three dots, one tiny and blue, the others even smaller, barely discernable from the snow, traveled slowly along the forest's edge.  
  
"Everyone! Where are you? Answer me!"  
  
A human voice rang through the air, breaking the silence. It sounded hollow and small, muffled by the white snow that fell softly from the sky. In the void between earth and sky nothing moved, nothing stirred, nothing answered.  
  
"Hello?" The voice tried again, unwilling to give up.  
  
"Jyou, I don't think anyone's here!" One of the smaller figures yelled over the whistling wind.  
  
"I know, but we have to try!" The lanky teenager shouted back.  
  
Gomamon kept crawling forward, the bitter cold slicing through even his thick furry pelt. He bowed his head as the wind picked up again, sending stinging needles of ice into the seal-digimon's face.  
  
Behind him another digimon walked slowly, unable to use his wings against the wind. Tentomon's normally cheery bright red shell has taken on a blue tinge, his limbs nearly frozen solid. He hadn't spoken much since Gomamon and Jyou had found him, lost and searching for his digidestined child, Koushiro.  
  
Jyou sighed in frustration as the icy wind tore at him. He had thought of using the digivice to locate the others, but it seemed to be malfunctioning (like usual) due to the snowstorm. The three of them had been searching for who knew how long and found no one. And while Jyou's sense of responsibility kept him out here in the harsh wind, he felt more than ready enough to take shelter in the nearest cave.  
  
Gods, his feet were cold! Why did he have to wind up in a northern sector in the middle of a storm? Not to complain or anything, but he was freezing! He swore his lips were bluer than his hair!  
  
And yet, he moved forward, clinging to the slight hope that someone else might be near by and able to help.  
  
"The thing is," he mumbled to himself, "I can't see anything in all this snow-!"  
  
"Gah!!!" Suddenly the ground gave way beneath him and he fell, sliding downwards at a rapid pace in a tunnel that formed under his own weight.  
  
"Jyou!!"  
  
"Jyou-han!"  
  
The sounds of the two digimon calling his name were followed by startled yelps as they both fell through the thin layer of snow that covered the drift. Right before Jyou could start to panic that he would be buried under the snow and frozen for the next ice age, he shot out into the open, skidded across the icy surface of a lake and came to an abrupt halt about twenty feet from shore. He barely caught his breath before a furry body slammed into him. With a muffled "oof", Jyou went sprawling on the ice, knocked a few more feet out.  
  
He waited. A few seconds later an "Ack!" and a stifled thump told him Tentomon had made it out. Getting to his knees, he ignored the small flicker of apprehension as the ice crackled softly. Praying the surface would hold him, he crawled to the heap of limbs that were the two digimon.  
  
"Honestly," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey Jyou!" Gomamon piped up. "That was fun! Can we do it again?"  
  
Jyou chuckled despite himself. "Some other time Gomamon. Tentomon, are you all right?" The blue-haired youth turned his attention to the bug digimon.  
  
"Aside from a bruised wing and bent antennae, I'm fine," Tentomon replied in his high nasal voice and thick accent.  
  
"Whoopee! Yippee!! This is fun!!" Gomamon skated across the ice, happy for a distraction from their predicament. "Come on you two! This is great!!"  
  
"Great," Jyou sighed, "My digimon is aspiring to be an ice-skater. Wonderful."  
  
"He is your digimon," Tentomon pointed out.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jyou asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing," Tentomon said innocently.  
  
Jyou sighed. "Great, a comedian."  
  
"Jyou!!!" Gomamon's cry shattered the relative calm that had settled over the lake.  
  
"What?" Jyou yelled back, worried. Gomamon sounded distressed.  
  
"Over here! Come quick!!"  
  
Jyou climbed to his feet and ran towards the sound of Gomamon's voice, Tentomon hard on his heels. This proved to be a bad thing because Tentomon, with all his limbs almost entirely frozen, was ungainly on the ice. He slipped, plowed into Jyou, and away they went to the other side where they got up close and personal with a snow drift.  
  
Jyou sighed, followed shortly by a sneeze.  
  
Gomamon appeared over him.  
  
"Oi! This is no time for games! Hurry up!!"  
  
"Gomamon, what is going on-." Jyou rose up and stared, the limp form registering in his mind.  
  
"Izzy!!"  
  
"Koushiro-han!!"  
  
The snow flew up the drifts as they scrambled to the side of their friend. Jyou began checking for vital signs.  
  
"Not good." Jyou muttered, aware of how still the Child of Knowledge was. Then he felt it; a faint flutter, barely there, but a pulse none-the-less.  
  
"Gomamon, we're going to have to find shelter."  
  
"I'm on it!" The seal digimon scurried off into the forest in search of a cave.  
  
"Hang on Koushiro, hang on." Jyou mumbled as he cradled the limp boy in his long arms, well aware that he might be too far gone to hear him.  
  
"Hang on." _________________________________________________________________ Oh dear, poor Koushiro!! But don't worry, He'll be fine, I think. Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! I'll try to be more consistent and update more. I promise! 


End file.
